Four Leaves and Two Moons
by Fallen-Chibi-Kyoko
Summary: SUMMARY FINDING! "Found you," stated a gliming blonde. " I felt my insides do a turn. "What, did you think you can run from us for long?" I frozed. "Okay, I'll admit I have problems," I said, "but you have to admit to yourself that your gender confused."


**HELLO GUYS! I'M GOING TO CONT. WITH ONE HEART TO ANOTHER JUST WANTED TO DO THIS ONE AS WELL!**

**FOR NOW:**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, BUT THE PLOT AND OC'S DO.**

_FLASH BACK _

"TAKLING"

_THINKING_ (HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO BE DIFFERENT FROM FLASHBACK)

* * *

I tried not to yawn as the teacher began to write about the cold war on the new white board. Unbeknownst to me, my eyes were traveling over to an engrossed Uzumaki trying (and unsuccessfully) to get the pretty (in Naruto's case) pinknette to look his way. But it seemed the girl was trying to get the Uchiha to go on a date with her instead, by the way the Yamanaka face was glowing red and her features were set in perfectly disdain at the oblivious girl.

I was pulled out of my musings and with horror I realized I was doing so by a girl named Lena Wayne with her continuously giggling. "You like that blonde boy don't you?"

She was my best friend (proclaimed by her) since second grade. She was a transfer student and stayed here ever since. "No, it's just like your denial to liking the Inuzuka."

I could feel the detest roll of her in waves. It's not like I hate her or something, it's….just that I like being alone. That way I could never get hurt like before.

Lena opened her mouth to protest, but was thankfully shut up by Naruto's shouting.

"Stupid, Uchiha! Stop hogging Sakura-Chan!"

I blinked as I watched the Uchiha turned very slowly towards the blonde and said with quite hatred, "have her, it'll help me out surely."

And with that the bell rung out this hell hole of boringness (dubbed by the teacher himself) and the Uchiha left in ignorance. Or was it pride?

I couldn't help, but laugh at the face of the girl known as Sakura Haruno. I guess I was a little too loud as her head snapped over to me making me go quite still, not out of fear, but respect as she calmly left out of the class door. Knowing me, I would've been busted into tears and depressed a long time ago over trying to ask out that Uchiha. Of course I didn't understand the grasp of the Uchiha fan girl club; I mean the guy was a totally prick and I agree with Naruto when calling him a 'teme'.

Licking my dry lips I gathered my stuff, but was stop short to the door myself by a shy pale eyed girl. She looked frantic and her nervousness was clearly shown by the tapping of her finger tips.

Smiling I said, "What's up, Hinata?"

She blushed, her eyes traveling over to sun-kiss hair then back to me.

"A-Asuka-Chan I-I've decided to g-go with N-Na-Naruto-K-Kun to the u-upcoming S-Spring F-festival…"

The poor girl looked like she would kneel over just by saying the boy's name alone.

I let out a small smile grace my features, but stop in question. "Wait, a minute Hinata."

The girl looked up at me in surprise I guess seeing my concern.

"Didn't Naruto ask Sakura to the Festival?" Okay I didn't like to crush the girl's finally beginning love affair, but I had to know.

Her face seemed distanced. "Y-yes…"

My brows furrowed. "But he happened to ask you?"

_Okay I'm totally a teme like Sasuke._

Hinata's face was scrunched up as if she was about to cry. The girl was stronger than what people natural gave her credit for. "H-Haruno-S-san denied U-Uzumaki-Kun a-and so…."

I didn't need her to tell me all of it to understand where this was going. I didn't like the fact he agreed to Hinata as a second choice, but then again what would a jock do when the girl he happened to like denied his request and happened to see a shy girl asking him out?

Okay Naruto wasn't that Shallow like the other jocks I know and seen, but still it didn't mean I didn't like how this worked out.

I sighed. "Fine Hinata, I'll agree, but if he makes you cry one time, then there's going to be justice going down and not in a good way either."

The evil thoughts that streamed in my mind came to a halt when we walked out of class and I happened to be stop for the second time that day by a blonde with the most prettiest sliver-blue eyes I ever seen knocking me to the ground. The blonde's face was in disgust as he looked down seeing Hinata help me up.

"Watch where you're going, you dumb girl, un!" He shouted walking away with a red haired boy.

Taking Hinata's hand I let out a growl and too soon before I could stop it and threw one of my test books I had in hand at his head. And with a cluck I let a satisfied grin cross my face with a little victory dance.

That was cut short as instead of hitting the blonde like I supposed, it hit a very lively-dirty mouth-white haired boy whispering death sentences.

I felt myself pale and was grateful for Hinata pulling me away quickly before the white haired (bleached to me) teen realizing it belonged to me and came to ring my little neck as he mumbled.

We came to a stop by my and Hinata's lockers. I let out a shaky breath checking to see if Hinata was okay. She was. I let my body slide down against the pale green lockers and wished for karma to forgive my soul and let me live to I'm old or at least tomorrow.

I jumped in surprise when Hinata shouted, "are you crazy? Do you even know what you even did?"

I was quiet as I stared in shock at shy Hinata not stuttering a word, plus she was yelling at me. She _never_ yelled.

"You hit an Akatsuki member upside the head with your Science book!"

Confused I said, "Akatsuki?"

When she didn't say anything, but was blushing eccentrically as people began to stare. Not just because she was known as a quiet, cute, shy girl, but because of the name of Akatsuki; they looked like they had their tails behind their backs and was going to run to the nearest exit.

"Akatsuki…Akatsuki…Akatsuki…" I said in wonder. "Akatsuki…!"

"You mean _the_ Akatsuki!"

As she nodded I felt dread rolling up my spine. I banged my head against the locker behind me repeating, "stupid, stupid, stupid!" over and over again.

"You're right about that," joked a voice couple of spaces to the left of us.

We turn to see Kankurou with a grin on his face with Temari and Gaara the youngest one out the three there not far behind him.

"Shut up Kankurou," I mumbled.

He tilted his head and continued to torment me. "Do you even value your life?"

"Yes I do, thank you."

"Sure doesn't seem like it," joined in Temari as she took a seat next to me on the left.

"Yea," Kankurou said, "then you wouldn't be going around and hitting people with books even if they did deserve it."

Gaara said nothing, but stood next to Hinata.

You could say the four of them were truly the only people I had the exception for to be called friends. How I met them was a crazy story indeed. But I think I could shorten it to a few words at ease. That's a lie.

_I met Hinata around the age of hmm….Six? She was playing at the park by herself so I just happened to go over and play too. Now that was regular, but some crazy stuff did happen when we met the trio sand sibs. Hinata and I were twelve years old when we meet them. It was on a rainy day, Hinata was staying over for a sleep over and my crazy father had an idea that made me think he was not mental fit enough to raise kids, gave us a thirty-two inch hard black rug and told us to go play outside as he cleaned the house up with a garden hose. I don't even want to know what was going through his mind at that time, the bad part was that my mom was pissed and literally smacked him through the front wall when she heard we got a bad cold thanks to what he suggested and did. Anyway, I was getting ahead of myself. So my dad made us go outside with this big black thirty-two inch rug he had when a he was a child, when it was raining. So like crazy people (being me) we accepted and went out. Poor Hinata didn't know what she was in for. We ran to the park closest to the house and I happened to spot a bunch of trees connected in a weird slide like view also connected to a blue roof, I had no clue who it belong to. I stared at Hinata as she gasp at seeing me walk over to the house climbing up to the roof on the left side, and standing up top with my hands in the air and me shouting, "I'm the king of the world!"_

_Frantically it seems I have my father genes in me as I stupidly took the rug I had threw first and place it in an angle where I could run to it and jump on it, sliding down to the bottom, flying over the frozen lake (that will never unfreeze), and land next to Hinata who was illogically looking as if she was going to have a heart attack. I ran back ignoring the pleas from Hinata to stop, and jump on the rug sliding down with a few mistakes at first, but was soon on course. Well you see for some reason this house still had left over snow in a place of eighty degrees; Christmas had ended not that long ago. The rug became wet and had ice particles stuck to the bottom, didn't know, so once I got the rug to go on the first tree did I realize I was about to fall off and in the future of ten seconds two more were going to happen. I fell forward to get the rug right and half my body was dangling off the rug over the ground. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I clutch on for dear life against the rug. Couple of tries I had my whole body back on top and was heading down on the second leaning too much to the right. So I stood and began to act like I was skiing. Glade I made it to the third and final one with glee that I shouted like a wild animal. I bend my knees grabbing the front of the rug and lifted in the air when I slide in one swipe to the opening space of air over the frozen lake. I was about to make a stander landing when out of nowhere this kid pops in the front view. Hinata noticed too late as the kid stood at first in confusion when I was screaming for him to get out of the way, but turned into fear once it was too late and a huge clash was heard a mile away. My ears pounding and I was temperately blinded by a flash of a car light going into my face. I was trying to get my breathing under control when I saw Hinata's face a couple of inches from mine with quite worry written in her eyes._

"_A-Are y-y-you o-okay?"_

_I was quiet for too long before I answered back as seeing Hinata face scrunch up and I could tell she thought I broke something or whatever was flashing through her head a mile a minute. "Fine."_

_Short and simply answer._

"_Well, good for you, you stupid bimbo!" shouted annoyed voice under me._

_Surprise and confusion mirrored on the both of our faces as Hinata helped me up and we could see that the kid who happened to be there during the crash was in the wet mushy ground. A slight imprint of him lying in the soil was made it seemed as we helped him up._

_Pouting I turned to Hinata asking, "What's a bimbo?"_

_Silence_

_The both of them were staring at me in shock. Hinata's face went red and the boy's jaw dropped to the ground in astonishment._

_Blushing I said, "what?"_

"_You're slower than you look!" shouted the preteen._

_Now that I think about it, I turned to get a good look at the boy. The kid had a head full of messy, yet clean brown hair. Dark chocolate eyes, mouth was set in a frown, and he was on the tan side. He wore a pair of black jeans, a polo shirt, and black high boots._

"_Who are you anyway?" I asked._

_The brunette shook a finger as if he was a parent telling a child no. "Manners, you names first!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "The names are Asuka Sakuragi," I said pointing to myself, then I pointed to Hinata, "and this is Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_And the name's Kankurou," he said, "You should call me sempai."_

"_No, Kankurou-Sama!" he said after an afterthought._

"_Over my dead body!" I yelled pumping a fist in the air._

_Hinata looked back and forth worriedly as me and Kankurou stood face to face, looking ready to fight. _

"_U-umm, y-you guys?" Hinata began. "W-who a-are they?"_

_We stopped bickering at each other and stared to where Hinata was glancing at. There stood a girl and a boy; I couldn't tell what they looked like from far away._

_Blinking Kankurou mumbled so we could hear, "oh, them? That's my sister and brother."_

_Giving a shrug he waved them over. "Oi!"_

_The two figures turned and stayed still for a minute checking us over. Seeing Kankurou the two walked forward. On closer glimpse the girl had her hair in four ponytails', two in a row. She wore a dark purple skirt over black jeans, a large hoodie the same color as her purple Nikki Maso shirt, but a little darker, and black shoes._

"_Kankurou, what are you doing?" by the sound of her voice she was pissed._

_Seemingly getting the understanding of it which Hinata and I not seemingly to get the message, Kankurou said, "It's not my fault. She fell on me!"_

_She turned too looked at where Kankurou was pointing and her eyes landed on me. "Really?"_

_I gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry."_

_The boy who happened to be in this family trio turned to stare at the both of us (Hinata and I) which was kinda unnerving by the blank stare. "Good."_

_Then all of us went quiet as we stared at their bother. The boy had the most beautiful set of red hair I ever seen, a pair of emerald eyes just added to the contrast. The boy had on navy jeans, a red t-shirt with a black bubble jacket over it, and black tennis. But what was the most attractive part-yea I found him cute-was the black rings around his eyes that made him look like a panda bear._

"_Good?" we questioned._

"…"

_I busted out laughing and everyone stared in shock, expect the youngest of the family, he seemed to look impassively._

"_Yea, he should get hit more often!"_

_Kankurou looked mad, Hinata was hiding behind me, his sister looked amused and so did his brother if for a second._

"_U-umm," everyone turned to stare at Hinata, growing red once again she looked to the floor, "I'm Hinata and this is Asuka."_

_Smiling the girl said, "I'm Temari, this is Gaara, and you already know Kankurou…"_

_Kankurou gave a nod which I gave out a random laugh too._

_I earned a swat to the head by Kankurou as he let out a huff._

"_Baby," I said as I stuck my tongue out at the now pouting and glaring Kankurou who got hit by Temari who said, "don't hit her. It's your own fault."_

I would've continued my train of thought if I wasn't brought out of it by a curious red head. And not the red head I was hoping for either.

There and behold stood no other than Sasori.

"_**Found you**_," he whispered looking me straight in the eye. Of course he checks my small group as well. He seemed mildly interested at the group of people.

* * *

**_DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!_**

**_R&R OR ELSE! (JUST KIDDING.) PLEASE GIVE ME HEADS UP ON LIKES AND DISLIKES, SO I COULD WORK IT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO COME..._**

**_NEXT TIME:_**

**_GENDER CONFUSION OR IS THE WORLD JUST MISUNDERSTOOD?_**


End file.
